


【米flo】长日无痕

by 1_Crow_1



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crow_1/pseuds/1_Crow_1
Summary: 人生是一种预后很糟的疾病：它可以迁延若干年，最终的结局却是死*。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【米flo】长日无痕

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于把大逃猜写完了  
> 写成吸血鬼AU的心之全蚀梗  
> 可能有借鉴爱之宅的女主人吧  
> 我是true vegetable  
> 没什么可屏的，老福特不要屏我

冬天总是荒芜的。  
弗洛朗不知道自己是第几次得出这个结论，他的记忆总是混乱，像一张把他窒闷在压实了的棉花中的网，有些地方闪烁着表示危险的红光，时而点亮一些场景让他不得安生。他像坐在高塔上向下望深不见底的迷雾，只有脚下一方土地踩得实在，向前向后都会坠落。而高塔有时还会摇动，带着碎石迫使他把自己缩得更小一点。  
或许是因为他白昼总睡不安稳。弗洛朗想。拉实厚重的窗帘也总觉得有阳光照进来。不，可这分明不是夏天，怎么会有烈日照进来，弗洛朗疲惫地想。  
窗帘有很重的虫蛀味和灰尘味。  
他总在梦里渴望或恐惧自己在阳光下尖叫着化为灰烬。阳光多好啊，好得他想去拥抱，烧干所有阴冷潮湿的事物，连同他所住的宅邸和庭园一起，化为丑陋的焦炭，做太阳的俘虏。东方传说，太阳里有金乌，兴许他死后就挂在金乌金色的羽毛上焚烧。  
可梦醒来他还是蜷缩在有数个尖顶的宅邸里，嗅着深入砖缝的血腥味也趋不走的寒冷。他时常想是否有别的人能嗅到寒冷，像铁，像已死去的、泛紫的皮肤，像深井里触不到的月亮，像冬季里他庭院中成片枯死的植物。  
多荒芜啊。幸好他血液干涸，不会觉得冷。

他的记忆就是无数感受的碎片，没有时间线地散乱排布在一起。他时常想弗洛朗就是兜着一堆碎片的形状，就像稻草人有了铁钉做的脑子，想问题的时候铁钉会露出稻草的表面。

一年有四个季节，三个季节里他的庭园里长着灌木和花朵，他依稀记得他蹲下身小精灵们就会在植物间朝他摇晃头顶的叶子，它们会朝弗洛朗笑，发出小小的咕哝声。看见它们很能安抚弗洛朗，因而弗洛朗总觉得愧疚，像从它们小小的笑容里耗损了什么供给自己。  
冬天就只有他了，他和荒芜的庭园在一起。庭园边缘是黑铁做的高大的围栏，只有红蔷薇还开着，覆盖了整面整面的围栏，一年四季地开，像吸足了这座宅邸潮湿冰冷的力量，开得厚重，充满肉质和欲望的美丽，像女人的肉体，像肉感的腿和鲜红的嘴唇。红蔷薇包围着宅邸，以欲望的姿态密密匝匝地招引陌生人来到吸血鬼的巢穴，把弗洛朗窒息其中。  
“苦汤姆好冷啊！”窗外的乌鸦在叫，弗洛朗看着一袭月光倾在地上，像虫蛀的华袍厚重地躺着呼吸。他坐在床上裹紧了黑色的斗篷，眼里清浅的疲惫和月光一样惨白。

这是以脆弱之姿摇摇欲坠的陷阱，网中的蜘蛛等待猎物。

米开来来到镇上打算借宿一晚时是傍晚，那户人家笑着打发他去找镇长，屋里暖黄的灯光从门口泼洒出来一点，衬得风都没那么冷。米开来谢过镇民，看着镇子屋顶上的一串串灯泡，觉得温暖起来。有人气的地方总是温暖，尽管米开来隐隐觉得这镇子有些奇怪，像一锅滚烫的汤却只有表面冒着温暖的气泡，其下是太过冰冷或太过沸腾的狂热，过于深不见底装呈着一整个冬季。  
镇长笑着告诉他一条上山的路，说路的尽头有宅邸专门招待陌生的旅客。米开来虽有疑惑却没有多问，镇长和村民的笑容都像挂在脸上的好客面具，其下隐藏的鄙夷像对所有外来人无声的讥讽。深红暗线的陷阱张开来在镇子上方，所有眼线都注视着落入捕网的外来人。米开来走向上的山路，两旁先是平整的灌木，随后逐渐变成散乱的黑荆棘和荒地。他在黑荆棘上发现卡在丛生的刺之间零星的折纸鸟，捡起来放进随身携带的挎包里。

路的尽头是那座宅邸。月亮涨大了好几圈挂在宅邸上方，尖屋顶像是腐烂的菌类，就快要流溢下来。古老的宅邸掩蔽在散发着浓重香气的红蔷薇后方，像只巨大的灰蛾子窒息在喷洒了太多的人工香精里。黑荆棘在这里萎靡，被红蔷薇过于强势地折损。欲望的甜香勾引人的鼻子，当人类以为网罗了欲望时总落入欲望的网。  
这宅邸里居住着狩猎者，居住着猎物，红蔷薇开在他赤裸的身上，侵占他所有的身躯，从他的喉咙里长出来，从脊椎里长出来，把他扭曲成欲望该有的样子，从里扭曲到外。他是所有人肖想的模样，是最纯洁的处子、最淫荡的妓女，是散发着甜香的猎物，被迫的狩猎者。  
米开来看着铁铸的围栏上铺满的红蔷薇，皱着眉吸了吸鼻子。窒闷的香味围拢他，勾绕花蜜的香氛吸引掉入陷阱的小虫。

  
弗洛朗脑子里有根弦断了，“啪”的一声脆响，他不得不捂住耳朵，阻止脑袋里过于巨大的噪音。  
他的记忆像一本缓慢展开的书，轻描淡写地翻到一页，自顾自在昏黄的烛火下开始它的陈述。人类们，人类们在他的宅邸里。他们在几何纹样的暗红色地毯上强暴他，弗洛朗的手指弯曲，抓挠厚重的地毯。他眼里只有黏糊糊的黑暗与烛光。他的躯体如此陌生，仿若那些过于剧烈的触感都漂浮起来兀自燃烧成黑夜里缺失蜡烛的烛火。他觉得他在融化，蜡泪与他融为一体，而他的身体还在熟稔地讨好强奸。他们在画着鸟的壁纸和悬挂在墙上的风景画下强暴他，熟练地夺去他的存在，地毯吞没他的泪水。  
暗红色，暗红色摩擦着他的皮肤把他拧扭成吞吃强暴的模样。小吸血鬼散乱地吐息着道谢，断断续续地请求还想要多一点，他像卡住的录音带，失神的眼睛流出泪水。他全身赤裸着，只有双腿穿着过膝的蕾丝黑袜。  
他像个被操坏的娃娃，只会断续地道谢并请求强暴。  
屋外的红蔷薇仍肉质地拥挤着，散发犹如腐烂的沉闷甜香。

扣门的声音惊醒了弗洛朗，一瞬间仿佛整个屋子都在震颤，扑簌簌抖落下灰尘来。无处不在的灰败粉末，颓靡地栖居在屋子里，每时每刻都吞吃这座呻吟年老的宅邸，风吹过就会吱嘎作响。  
米开来散发着外界的气息，弗洛朗知道。外面那些已开化的时代，科学和透视法兴起的世界，去除蒙昧与神秘的时代。神加诸人类的藩篱都将过去，弗洛朗属于该消失的神秘。仿佛他见到米开来的那一刻就被折损，新世界的光刺破渗透年迈世界蒙蔽光的黏土壳，尘土都抖落下来，落在弗洛朗身上。  
弗洛朗又像一盘卡住的磁带，发出的声音如滞涩的机械，不出自他的喉咙。  
米开来疑惑地盯着宅邸的主人好一会儿，见他没再有那句没说完的话的下文，想了想掏出挎包里的折纸鸟递出去。  
“在路上遇见的，不知道您会不会喜欢。”米开来拉出一个笑容。  
弗洛朗愣了好久才伸双手去接，小心翼翼地捧着看了好久，几不可察地稍稍弯起了嘴角。  
“他们是‘信使’。”弗洛朗小声说。

  
他们是信使。  
弗洛朗没有再解释的意思，他举着烛台引米开来进来，像邪恶森林里唯一的引路人。宅邸在风里呻吟着摇晃，室内甚至比室外更冷，像雪皇后居住在这里，而弗洛朗就是眼睛里落了玻璃的那个男孩。米开来觉得他像株缺乏光照的藤，蜷缩在阴影里被冷风吹得摇晃。  
光线透过窗户照在走廊里悬挂的肖像画上，一张张严肃的面孔都像从太久的时光里凿刻而来，泛着地下墓穴的气息，从沉重的棺木里僵死地活着，身体都僵硬而陈腐，像在海里腐烂了好久再打捞在空气里，眼睛都蒙上厚重的灰质。他们都在弗洛朗耳朵里低语，连声音都散发着虫蛀的味道，腐朽在弗洛朗耳朵里，让他错觉关节处都是太久没有上油的铰链，移动都会吱嘎作响。有一瞬间他恐惧米开来闻到他身上腐朽的味道，犹如这座沉陷在荒地里的宅邸。但恐惧很快隐没在机械化的步骤里。他的意识艰难浮荡在破碎的记忆之上，只是一首脱离书本的诗，散乱的字母在有意义的词组和随机的排布间挣扎。弗洛朗突然困惑于他为什么要狩猎，但这一点意志也很快被肖像的低语淹没。他的尖牙隐藏着，他引着米开来去长桌，精致的餐具都已经摆好，讪笑着窥视即将死去之人的血液。米开来欣喜地拿着瓷制的餐具敲了一下餐盘，清脆的声音像排钟在幽深的黑夜里唱歌。弗洛朗想起那些精灵小小的笑容，仅仅如太过久远的残片，只有其中附着的情感还清晰地回响在弗洛朗这具空壳里。  
空壳。弗洛朗的意识死死抓住这个词，轻描淡写地回应米开来他不饿。  
血液。他的脑海里不可避免地抓出这个字眼，让他浮现出一点点笑容。手里的折纸鸟割得他很疼。  
“我下次或许可以做饭给您吃。”米开来思忖着说，嘴里还包着一点食物，“您肯借厨房给我用的话。”  
“……好。”弗洛朗迷迷糊糊地回答。这一切变得太过艰难，他疲乏又浮荡的意识已经濒临涣散，他的喉咙在饥饿地震响。  
所以他开始生涩地引诱，在艳红色蔷薇的甜香里把自己打扮成可口甜软的布丁。他的眼睛是人造的宝石，隐藏着一整片山林里幽深的水。  
先生，太久没有人上山来，夜里很冷。  
（可吸血鬼不会冷。）  
弗洛朗把双腿蜷曲在椅子上，取下苍白指间的戒指把玩。  
这座房子每天夜晚都在风里悲惨地呻吟，您听得见那些声音就在窗帘背后、墙壁的夹层里、徘徊在烧尽的烛台上，吵得我无法安睡。  
（这不是事实。）  
这是事实吗？弗洛朗困惑地睁大空茫的褐色双眼望着米开来笑，空荡如一整个偌大的宅邸里四处乱闯的风，在蒙尘的镜面里映不出自己的影子。

米开来吃完饭用餐巾抹了抹嘴，把挎包里的折纸鸟一只只摆出来，在白桌布上摆了一列。桌布像空白拼图拼成的雪，没能避免宅邸腐朽的气味，显得像经人踩踏后肮脏堆积在路边的雪。可它本身那么白，白得全无有人生活的气息，只是一袭苍白枯萎的脸，展开来撑平了所有纹路。  
“您怎么想？”米开来狡猾地忽视了弗洛朗曾称它们为信使，他知道弗洛朗知道这些折纸鸟，也知道弗洛朗不会说，他就自顾自地对着当事人揣测起来。“我觉得这只是蓝知更，这只是红腹相思鸟……我记得有只送信的红腹相思鸟被扯断了双腿，您知道这个童话吗？”  
“我……”弗洛朗眨了眨眼，还在渴望鲜血的捕网里。米开来愣是把他从饥饿的本能里拉了出来，弗洛朗艰难地试图跟上他的话。  
“这只是僧帽鸟，这只是银尾山雀，这只是纺织鸟——很可惜它筑的巢意外被摧毁了，您不这么想吗？”  
米开来看着这生涩的引诱者，像只雪地里被沾湿翅膀的小鸟，或者更糟，掉进水坑的蝴蝶。他是游荡在宅邸里活着的幽灵，浑身沾湿的折纸鸟。

“我希望，您最终得以安眠。”

他说这句话时，烛火闪耀在弗洛朗眼睛里，像纸模型或是玩具橱里的娃娃经由魔法获得了生命。

  
有时候我蜷缩在黑暗里。  
有时候弗洛朗觉得他是个幽灵，比所有肖像画都更不真实的幽灵（那些肖像画多厚重啊），举起烛台行走在旷寂的夜里。有时候他吹熄烛台，只是在黑夜里静默地站立，仿佛就此这个宅邸便会忘记他的存在，然后第二天造出一个新的宅邸主人接替他。  
他在黑暗里。  
他在黑暗里等待那些低语将他围拢，并不只有肖像画的低语，整座宅邸都在朝他低语。  
他只是觉得他的躯壳越来越冷，把他封闭窒闷在这具身躯里，他的喉舌都冻住，思绪也死去。窗外的乌鸦还在叫着“苦汤姆好冷啊！”。  
有时候他觉得他的喉舌失去言语，而他又该借谁的嘴唇拼凑书里的诗文。或者一串咒语，招引春天重新回到大地，使锈蚀的管风琴重新歌唱，而他不必枯死在冬季的荒芜里。

人类。  
人类好温暖啊。  
人类的血液好温暖啊。

像是那一排折纸鸟尽数瓦解了他的意志，他没有带米开来去那个终会死去的房间，他带他去另一个房间，恍恍惚惚笑着祝他做个好梦。合上门扉后他再度独自徜徉在黑夜里，他吹熄烛台，只凭着月光辨认铺路石的轮廓。他的房间里有一具鸟的骸骨，小巧又可爱，站立在笼子里面朝月亮。他猜想那是宅邸前主人的宠物，他继承的时候就只剩了骨架。  
有时候他厌恶他赖以为生的血液，哭泣着想把它们从嗓子里抠挖着呕出来。可最后都只剩茫然像铺了一地的月光，像冬季毫无褶痕的雪——可只有血能带给他温暖，除了温暖他还剩下什么。  
那些散乱记忆所指向的源头都附着在温暖的感触上，错觉能从凌乱不堪中拎出一个支撑的基点，来自高脚杯倾倒的红色血液，越过涂上黑色指甲油捏着杯身的手指，经由喉舌温暖地沉淀进胃里。  
否认血液就是否认他生存的基点，可他为什么不能？

他数着月亮照不进的砖缝，刻意绕开悬挂满肖像画的走廊，走一条挂着风景画的路。草原上的卷积云在鼓着嘴吹气，蒲公英的黄花挤满了草地，湖上草甸子里生长的芦苇飘下毛絮来，天鹅的巢穴在草荡里安眠。弗洛朗推开他房间的门，孔雀毛的笔还躺在桌上呼吸，羊皮纸上的字句永远是无意义的拼凑，发出尖声的噪音彼此摩擦着抗拒挨在一起。站在桌后的男人听不见字母们的尖叫，他身上没有虫蛀和灰尘的味道，只有镇子里的灯光味。  
弗洛朗知道会有人来，但还是恐惧地立在了门口，他应激地抓住自己的黑斗篷，后退一步无助地靠在门框上。  
“我们给你送人来了。”镇民走进他，毫不在意地踩在地上的一卷羊皮纸上。他的步子稳定又有力，像是踩踏在弗洛朗背脊上。“该你支付报偿了，吸血鬼。”  
男人的眼睛在月光背后，在月亮照不到的地方。  
“别……求您了，先生。”  
“你以为还会有别的什么地方有善心收留一个吸血鬼？”他拽着弗洛朗脖子上的项圈把他拉过来，扣上手里的锁链。“想拒绝吗，吸血鬼？”  
吸血鬼颤抖地闭上了眼睛，再睁开时露出乖巧又纯真的笑容。  
“我从没有第二种选择，不是吗？”

“乖孩子。”

  
*******

他听着风在墙壁中空荡地回响。像无数捉迷藏的小孩远远近近地引诱，嬉笑声穿过走廊又钻入空置的房间，而你打开门只看见无数缄默的杂物在布满灰尘的地毯上沉默地张大了嘴看你。只有一间房间不那么陈旧，所有的装潢都是新的，布置得像宴会大厅，像废弃现实里一场不真实的梦。亦或唯一的堂皇现实被虚幻的腐朽所包围。  
那个房间有着和镇民们一样的面具质感。肉质地、黏腻地粘在脸上，让人想起变色龙的舌头，牢牢地包裹住昆虫，莫名有一种不真实的恶心感。

米开来见过很多神秘的事物，即使是在过去的时代也未必能摆到台面上宣讲。因此他总把它们记录在一个红色封皮的皮革本里。像是走到哪里就会带来冬季的女孩，候鸟去往温暖一样迁徙于各个国家的冬季，捧着热茶杯度过一整个季节的正常日子。她总会在雪后的晴朗天气对着窗外里祈祷，米开来问她在祈祷什么，她只是摇摇头。或是瓶中的舰船模型，它一直相信它不逊于一艘真正的船，唯一的使命就是与卡律布狄斯搏斗，因而将航海的愿望强加于拥有它的男孩儿。看见真正舰船与海的那一刻它自然是碎了，留下满手碎片的男孩茫然地站在船前，像一夜醒来之间就从读着睡前故事书的男孩变成穿着海军制服的大人，中间间隔的时间只有碎掉的那支船模型知晓。  
一小片窗台上的污迹，一生都在与居住在歪歪扭扭楼房里老妇的抹布争斗，偶尔同猫儿和阳光玩耍，听着老妇临终前的呜咽却悲伤地让西风带走了它。生前就没能懂得如何让人笑的小丑，死后甚至努力地把头揪下来逗乐。他有一个盒子，用来收集人们的笑声，打开后米开来只听见人们恐怖的尖叫。  
所以一个吸血鬼不算什么，一个非法的吸血鬼也不算什么。可米开来听着被风充塞的墙壁隔板，总有无法抹去的怪异感，他需要调查清楚事实。他的手搭在别在腰间的枪上，里面装着银弹。

弗洛朗似乎是在黑暗里倚坐着睡着了，将熄的烛台闪闪烁烁照着他的面孔。米开来从门缝里看得出神，甚至把手从枪上放了下来。  
“可您还在等什么呢。”那甜软的声音像红蔷薇一样装呈了肉质的诱惑。  
米开来推开沉重的门扉——这座宅邸的每扇门扉都厚重，像背后的房间都隐藏着太过沉重的秘密——吱嘎作响的门往房间里带进月光。  
“可您还在等什么呢，”弗洛朗轻轻唱了起来，“我会不会有一个蓝胡子似的地下室，一把沾血的钥匙；女巫引诱孩童的糖果屋。”  
“可您还在等什么呢。”弗洛朗叹息一声，打了个响指点亮房间里所有的蜡烛，裹紧身上的黑袍子。  
地毯上躺着的尸首正在被套针抽干血液，桌子上的一排器皿每一个都装得满满的，鲜红的血浆安静地躺在里面，在月光下泛出冷色调。  
弗洛朗笑了。  
“和您想得一样吗？是上一个到这里来借宿的旅行者，还算新鲜。”

“可怜的，可怜的弗洛朗，”吸血鬼又唱了起来，“以为镇里的人们帮他处理好一切，因为他害怕杀人，看见尸体会害怕，会哭。”  
“可他就是刽子手，从始至终，就只有他是刽子手。”吸血鬼咳嗽着发出一声短促的笑。  
他屁股里还含着满满的精液，过后他得帮弗洛朗清理掉。咽喉上人类的齿痕在刺痛，而残留的快感仍然让他燥热。他快要吐了。可他从来不会吐，只有弗洛朗会呕吐。  
然后又会迎来早晨，和无数个拉紧窗帘的早晨一样晦暗。然后是噩梦，像所有的现实里镇民堵住他的身体，那些胀大的东西堵在他的身体里。弗洛朗不记得有多少个噩梦，可他记得，呼啸的风里和无数杂物大张的嘴巴里都是恶心的味道。可他最终发现无数层梦魇之后，无数个回廊转角之后与堆满杂物的房间里实则空无一物，就像弗洛朗的折纸鸟，他的信使。  
所以没有什么可悲哀，没有什么可痛苦。这些都没有就只有很快乐。

*******

只是。被圈养的吸血鬼。

  
*******

“弗洛第二天不会记得您，但我会。”夜晚的吸血鬼说这句话时苍白的指尖沾着血，他的眼瞳变成红色，像红蔷薇。  
那晚红蔷薇窒闷的香味塞住米开来的呼吸，辗转反侧间只有风在宅子里无止无息地呼啸，西风妈妈垂怜这座房子，她无限怜爱她的孩子，用冰霜将它封冻在山顶，如孤苦伶仃的鬼怪，在白日里沉默，在苍白萎靡的太阳下沉默，只在夜里躲藏于西风的庇护之后小心翼翼地发出声响。那是杂色的猫儿呲着毛在人类的门廊前祈求庇护，蹭着人类的腿等待一双温暖干燥的手掌磨蹭。  
米开来看着挂在房檐上的小蝙蝠，叹了口气，拍拍身旁的软垫子。小蝙蝠飞了下来，打了个喷嚏，用爪子勾着自己爬上了软垫，变回人形侧趴着蜷在毛绒绒里。  
“大雪封山以后就不会有人上来了。”弗洛朗看起来开心了一点，手里孔雀毛的笔随意地在软垫上划些沟沟壑壑，又迅速地因为软绵绵的弹性恢复原样。  
米开来没想到怎么回答，就摸了摸弗洛朗的头发，随手捡起一旁的羊皮纸乱涂乱画。衣柜里满满的虫蛀衣服被米开来清理掉了，取而代之的是几件零星的干净衣服，方便旅行的衣服和弗洛朗繁复的衣服摆在一起，显得很不搭调，甚至连年代也差了那么几分，像老旧的零件和新零件拼凑在一个八音盒里，奏出的音调也歪歪扭扭。  
米开来侧过头看见陷入沉睡的弗洛朗，觉得身边趴了一只体温过低的猫。

调查毫无进展。夜晚的吸血鬼什么也不会说，而弗洛朗什么也不知道。他们都有一双藏着沉重秘密的褐色双眼，他们什么也不会说。  
“不，米开来，不要问，不要说。”  
弗洛朗用木头刻的蜻蜓停留在弗洛朗头发上。

  
弗洛第二天不会记得您。  
当弗洛朗举着烛火对着满满一走廊的肖像画发呆时，米开来的脚步声换来全然的困惑盯视着陌生的闯入者。他在弗洛朗眼里读出恐惧的意味，烛台掉在地毯上灼烧出空洞，像无牙的嘴。米开来在自己嘴里品出一丝失望的味道，向弗洛朗行了个礼。  
“米开朗基罗·勒孔特，再次认识您。”  
弗洛朗还在方才的困惑里。这困惑和填塞着肖像画的困惑在一起，他时常看着这些意指着祖先的油画与铭牌，企图在其中找寻自己的位置，或任何一丝相似的迹象，可最后都只有更大的困惑像棉絮将他窒息其中。那些肖像画才是宅邸的主人，而他只是纸片般的代理人，滑稽地贴在宅邸壁板上，却被从不凋谢的红蔷薇困在这座房子里，背着整个家族千百年来的低语，和这座房子一起漫无止境地沉陷下去。  
那是一口甚至看不见井口大天空的深井，蜷缩在旷寂的房子里却四面都是封堵的墙壁。西风妈妈啊，如果您的孩子是冬季荒芜的枯骨，是被困在深井恶心青苔间的青蛙，是长着四只角淫邪的山羊，那么您的子宫应该是坟墓，种上一整个冬季死去的墓园。发发慈悲，让红蔷薇全都死去吧。

米开来只找到了迷宫，在宅邸交错纵横的回廊里，被红蔷薇包裹的茧，交缠的丝线几乎要把他也窒息其中。那其中不会诞生转化后的生命，而是窒息生气的墓穴。熊在洞穴里死去，松鼠在树洞里抱着枯萎的松子死亡。储存着一整个冬季的宅邸把西风阻挡在外，却依旧阴冷地呻吟。它是有意志的鬼怪，散落着吸引外来者的诱饵，而代理人必须维生。它是操纵傀儡的线，沉默地张大嘴摇晃弗洛朗折断的手脚。吸血鬼只是诱饵，是虚假的虫。  
米开来总是在重重回廊的某一处或某个房间里找到弗洛朗，仿佛后者已经和宅邸融为一体或被墙壁随意地吞噬再吐出。时间久了弗洛朗也能把他当做碎裂记忆基底的一层底色，习惯了在碎裂的记忆里终于有某种连续出现的事物，只是仍像隔着蒙了水汽的玻璃看一个未曾改变的影子。  
记忆是一张网，兜住所有最终呈现为我们的事物，让我们拥有形状。而属于弗洛朗的节点全部断裂，勉强拼凑出一点形状也只是可怜兮兮快要融化的冰块。弗洛朗睁着盲眼辨认米开来的影子，像把那些杂乱的字母终于拼成一首短促的诗。  
只是缺失出口无止境循环的迷宫。米开来也几乎快要忘记所有来自外界的事物与过去种种，沉陷在肉质粘腻的深井里。

  
有时候他看见弗洛朗在啃噬一只兔子，枝杈丛生的荒芜花园里掉落几滴血液。他看见弗洛朗把头埋得更深却没有停止摄取血液，弗洛朗当米开来并未存在于此时此地，在房子张开的口前沉默地夺去兔子的生命，然后把它埋进一个坑洞里，颤抖地盯着简陋的木头十字架凝视。他无可抑制地想象土壤一点点吃掉兔子的皮毛，不同于他咬开兔子的咽喉，而是缓慢地、绵延地噬咬。  
米开来站在他身后从挎包里拿出一片不会枯萎的叶子，吹奏一串音符经由西风带进弗洛朗的耳朵。于是他听见一点啜泣的声音，小心地掩盖在西风之后，缠绕在枝杈之间再渗透进冻土里，掉落进鼹鼠的睡眠。  
他总能在一个放满标本和折纸鸟的房间找到另一个弗洛朗，知道一切却又缄口不言的那一个，像过于沉重的秘密压断了他的脊背，割断他的喉咙，因而他只能把弗洛朗埋下的小动物再挖出来，用盐和填塞物做成标本，白线细致地缝合所有伤口。兔子眼里映照着雪，乌鸦眼里照着月亮。所有这些死而复生的动物围绕着吸血鬼，警惕地盯视外来者，目光随着米开来的脚步挪动。米开来便踏着所有警示的目光来到吸血鬼身边，看他站起来，用那只孔雀毛的笔画一轮窗户上的月亮。  
他指间鸽血红的戒指沉淀血液的颜色，从鲜红到凝固的暗红都晃荡在其中，像一杯上好浓酽的红酒。

“他很困惑，”另一个弗洛朗端着装呈仅剩血液的高脚杯，在月光里踱步，所有神情都不同于时常茫然的弗洛朗，“他不知道如何定义您就像他从未知道如何定义自身。”  
您是涂错在风景画上刮不去的色块，您的存在太重了，太重了。

  
米开来把刻好的船模型放在弗洛朗的木刻动物旁时，弗洛朗好奇地凑了过来。米开来说他就是坐着这样的航船来到这片大陆。这是地理大发现与探索的时代，米开来翻着印刷书和手绘地图告诉他，世界是球形的。而他一路疲乏，就只有弗洛朗的房子像黑暗里远处点满蜡烛的生日蛋糕，泊在静海上的航船，梦中安宁的停泊处。  
“我……我没有想到这座房子能是这样。”弗洛朗有些局促又有些闪烁的期待和高兴，“我也想远远地看看它。”  
米开来想回答些什么，弗洛朗小心地把手放到那支船上。  
“这是能离开这片大陆的船。”  
米开来点点头。“这是能离开这片大陆的船。”

宅邸的下方有镇子，而镇子外有大陆，大陆外有广阔无边的海洋。弗洛朗此前从未这么想过，而这想法让人安心，像船锚定住了漂浮的船。

******

镇子就像任何一个普通的镇子。雪覆盖的、连成一片的低矮房屋，不穷困也不是很富裕。孩子们在雪地上跑，大人们在集市上攀谈、交换东西。牛、羊还有马的声音和气味，谷仓里的家禽拍着翅膀窝在蛋上，堆起来的麦捆整整齐齐地摞在稻草铺满的地上。几块黄油和印模放在厨房的桌子上，印模的图案是普通的橡树叶。人们的脸庞也是普通地被雪蒸熟的红色。  
雪小一些了，刚刚好能勉强下山的地步。米开来要下山，弗洛朗也不阻止，只是一副他再也不会回到宅邸的样子，米开来只好吻吻他的额头，承诺会尽快回来。  
弗洛朗最终没说可您不应该回来了。这句话就堵在喉咙里，沉沉地吸尽弗洛朗的所有力气，让他觉得困倦了，没有力气再多迈出任何一步。所以他就一直站在门口，直到米开来消失在视线里也只是蹲坐下来，裹着黑斗篷靠在紧闭的大门上。  
这座房子有张会吃人的口，红蔷薇都是会吃人的牙。

走出一次就不该再回来了。这肉质的陷阱是尸堆上的王国，唯一一间灯火通明的新房间是交媾与欲望的宴会，镇民们说是酒神节，去他妈的酒神节。

去他妈的酒神节。

弗洛朗在脑子里断断续续反反复复念这句话，念得脑袋发痛，只记得冷风呼啸的声音。苦汤姆好冷啊。苦汤姆好冷啊。冻得字字句句都掉下去，寒冷得无论白天黑夜地发抖，可吸血鬼又不怕冷，他本身就冷得像死人似的，就含含糊糊只剩装满的自我嘲弄。嘲弄他自己的绝望，嘲弄所有他深井里的绝望。人生是一种预后很糟的疾病：它可以迁延若干年，最终的结局却是死*。或许吸血鬼也一样。可他恍恍惚惚也不知道是不是活了上百年，这长日还是无尽。白昼，白昼是一张死鱼皮，是透过那些人的肩膀看见的天花板。

弗洛，弗洛朗。  
他总听见有人叫他，在回廊背后蜷曲的风或是巨大的布匹盖住杂物的空置房间里，高耸的穹顶之下并不明晰的声音，像磨损的镜子里无法触碰的面影，便只好当做困顿间无着无落的梦境，醒来时抓不住一丝其中的暗影。  
从来都只是他和肖像画们的低语挤塞空洞的空间。而他，弗洛朗·莫特，就是黏糊糊一团恶心的灰泥粘在地板上，亘古长存，长日无尽。  
弗洛朗觉得还挺好笑的。

  
这是镇里独有的节日，排在圣诞节后面。像开启新纪元之后，人类就大剌剌地坐在餐桌周围分食盛宴。米开来站在临时摆起来的路边小摊旁，食物冒起来的热气熏到眼睛才回过味儿来似的挪开眼睛。镇里的人们看他都有些怪异，过于一致地疏离他一段距离，却仍脱不下刻着笑容的面具。盖在他们脸上黏土壳般厚重，几乎要掉下沙土来。  
没有孩子在房屋间的空地上。所有人都在等一场镇子中心的木偶剧。  
空荡的舞台有一种不符合小镇的粗糙破旧质感，张着空荡荡的嘴，让米开来想起宅邸的杂物箱子。等待演出的木偶们耷拉着四肢垂在舞台上，随着一阵音乐诡异扭曲地站了起来。  
米开来四下望了望，没有人再注意他，镇民的视线都被木偶剧吸引，在舞台旁围成一圈，一双双眼睛黏在上演的戏码上，像一个个怔住的黏土人偶，显得近乎诡异了。  
米开来找了个不显眼的位置站好。似乎连食物小摊上冒出的热气也凝固了，挂在房檐上的灯笼串也不再闪动，一座座石膏像似的人脸上浮现出迷醉的笑容，盯着演出的木偶们。  
米开来发现舞台布景是那个尖顶的宅邸，弗洛朗的房子。

故事很简单，镇上有一个不乖的镇民，所以大家把他变成了狗，维持着人形的狗，可以被当成狗使用的人类。作为木偶剧而言冗长而乏味，像一列行驶的车，而车窗外灰白的景象从未变化。只是事情怎样升级，怎样又一步升级，一场无休无止折磨的延伸。凌乱灰白的画面相互扭缠，破碎的叙事，不断闪回和插叙，木偶们在吵架。警察是合法正义的暴力机关。舞台上人偶们在宅邸里交媾。不乖的人有房子住，有了永恒的生命，他是所有人淫欲的集合处，吸纳罪恶的母山羊，一切欲望与渴求的最终形态，淫荡的雌兽。生活的期望与不可言说的罪恶都是他。而他从前在规则的禁止地，现在仍是罪恶的集合处，他是一切的罪人，所有的罪恶与欲望都扔于他处。口水与净化都属于他。人们就是这样唾弃他。  
人们就是这样如爱物件般爱他，人们就是这样不屑于爱他。

我做了一个冗长的梦，梦里我逐渐变成了一个怪物，我爱的人认不出我来了。

镇民们的眼睛都粘在舞台上。

  
******

你知不知道什么叫被当成狗？

  
******

“我们是人类。”知道一切的那个弗洛朗说。

“但我们心甘情愿当个吸血鬼。总得给我们的境遇找个理由，不是吗？吸血鬼就是个好理由。”

“既是事实，也是理由。他们，把我们弄成了人造的吸血鬼。”

“不，弗洛不知道他是人类。”

“只有我知道。”

在一切最终崩塌的舞台上，那个吸血鬼说。他身边长满肉质的红蔷薇，肉欲地滴下血液来。

  
******

不再有折纸鸟了。  
弗洛朗遗落在走廊上的折纸鸟都被米开来一一拾起来，放进挎包里。他的挎包像有无限大的空间，装着他一路走来所有的见闻，他总是想，装一个吸血鬼也绰绰有余。

“可您知道我无法离开这里。”弗洛朗眨着褐色的眼睛说。

可您知道我无法离开这里。在您之前不曾有太阳，在您之后也不会有太阳，可惜我还没有弄得太清楚，只是分食一点那些纯粹热烈的事物，好像它们曾经属于我。  
“那么一切都是虚假，我存在的布景也只是一个布景。而您还应该离开，去过那窄门。”弗洛朗把折好的独角兽放在沉重的桌子上。  
“我是个人类？”弗洛朗的眼睛困惑又明朗，快烧完的蜡烛似的，回光返照的亮，烧起一团团烈火小疯子一样吞噬最后的白蜡。“被人们用魔法拧扭成吸血鬼的人？”

本来就没有什么理由，破布后再也无法遮掩的真实露出来。真实是无边无际的荒诞，填塞世界的棉花，妄想中也不曾出现的鬼怪横行，是所有平顺、伪装安宁的脸。是漂浮在天空堵塞蓝天的巨大充气人偶。是一切。

“您可不可以把我埋葬在第一缕阳光里？”

他第一次听见吸血鬼请求。米开来最后一次看见弗洛朗哭。

  
他们听见镇民们围在宅邸外的声音，火光和用来做武器的农具在宅邸外排布，呐喊声像浪潮耸起头颅。可是别担心，房子会撑住的，还有西风妈妈呢。

“房子会撑住的。”  
到第一缕阳光的时候。

  
那天所有的红蔷薇都凋落了，是在第一缕阳光照进宅邸的不久之后。满地坠成暗红的花瓣像最华丽的墓穴，情人孜孜不倦摆在墓前的花束年复一年地枯萎，最终铺满死亡的花海，而祭奠的骸骨本不存在，只有一首折纸鸟的无名诗，栖身在旅行者的短笛里，蜷起身体藏在细小的洞孔间。风声都止歇，杂物箱从此以后就只有张着空荡荡的口。房子安静了，冷风不再徘徊于护壁板之间，标本和孔雀毛的笔还守候在原处，失去所有光泽，一夜间便腐朽。  
米开来从房子里出来的时候，要上前的人群全都沉默。他们看见他手里捧着弗洛朗的黑斗篷，踩着一地干枯的暗红走出铁栅栏门，像一场最终迟来的婚礼，和所有干枯的花瓣一同死去。西风吹起漫天暗红与白雪，伤口划破最纯洁的新雪，红玫瑰与白婚纱都属于情人的婚礼。

他看见他的指尖触到阳光，腾起烟雾来。那一刻弗洛朗笑了，向米开来张开双臂。

那么我最后拥抱阳光，再拥抱您。

  
人群让出一条路来。

  
长日无痕。


End file.
